Flying airships have been used as aerial billboards, brand ambassadors, and to provide aerial video coverage for broadcast television. The present invention is an aerial content generation platform, intended for use on airships at events, such as the PGA tour or other sporting events. This innovative system offers an immersive and interactive real-time or near real-time streaming video experience for users at home.
Aerial photography and videography offer a unique and interesting perspective of the world that many would enjoy. Unfortunately, capturing this footage typically requires aircraft (e.g. fixed wing aircraft, rotary-wing, airships, etc.) with specialized camera equipment. These activities thus have been historically limited by cost barriers. As such, aerial footage has been limited to content intended for a wider, shared audience. There has not been a system for easily capturing personalized aerial images or video.